A Hearts Desire
by Wingedslayer03
Summary: COMPLETE! POTCBuffy Xover Buffy winds up in Port Royal where she gets a job as bodyguard to the Governor and his daughter, and falls in love with a certain blacksmith who is is in love with the Governor's daughter.
1. The Beginning

**THIS IS MY VERSION OF THE FIRST PIRATES MOVIE. FOR THE BUFFY TIMELINE IT TAKES PLACE AROUND SEASON 4. THIS IS MY SECOND POTC/BUFFY FIC AND IS TOTALLY UNRELATED TO MY BUFFY TURNER FIC. I AM STILL WORKING ON MY BUFFY TURNER STORY BUT I'M A LITTLE BLOCKED WHEN IT COMES TO THAT ONE.**

**POSSIBLE PAIRINGS: WILL/ELIZABETH, WILL/BUFFY**

**FRIENDSHIP: BUFFY/MARTY **

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THEM ONLY BORROWING THEM FOR A BIT.

POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC

**B**uffy Anne Summers, bodyguard to the Governor of Port Royal and his family, walked through Port Royal with a smile on her face. She didn't care that people were giving her strange looks for wearing pants. Dresses didn't always move in the way she needed them too to do her job. Strangers always stare because they had never seen a female body guard before, but the residents of Port Royal were used to her. At first they had laughed but when they saw her in action the first time, they laughed no more. It was hard at first for Buffy to adjust to living in a time where there wasn't anything modern. She had been found at adrift at sea unconscious and barely holding onto a board. It had been the fault of some demon that had opened up a portal when she was fighting vampires and pushed her in. That had been over a year ago. Now, she was heading to the blacksmith shop to see her best friend and secret crush Will Turner, but she knew Will only had eyes for the Governor's daughter Elizabeth Swann. Will was the first friend she had made in Port Royal and if being friends was all she could get, she would be happy with that. Buffy peeked in the window. Sometimes Will would get hot working by the fire and would take off his shirt when he got too hot and sweaty. Buffy licked her lips at seeing his well muscled chest dripping with sweat. Taking a deep breath she moved to knock on the door. She could hear him scrambling about to hide the fact that he did most of the work.

"It's only me Will." Buffy called out and it was still another minute before he opened the door.

"Buffy! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here today?" Will asked.

Buffy was a little put out that he put his shirt back on but she knew that Will was to proper not too.

"Do I have to have a reason to visit my best friend?"

"You do when you come at ten in the morning. Let me guess the Governor checking up on his order for tomorrow."

"You got it. He wants to make sure everything is perfect for Norrington's promotion ceremony. I take it Brown is in his usual spot."

"I don't believe he even went home last night. I left yesterday after I finished the Commodore's sword and he was just like he is now."

"So the sword is done then? When are you planning to deliver it?"

"I was thinking tomorrow, about half an hour before the ceremony. As you would say, I thought I would make him sweat a bit." Will smiled deviously and Buffy just laughed.

He loved when Buffy laughed. It was a sound that was all too rare and was a treat when she did.

"That will be just in time to see Elizabeth in the new dress her father bought for her."

Will blushes slightly, and Buffy has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. She loves to see how red his face can get.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Buffy."

"Sure you don't. I've got to go. I'll let Governor Swann know that you'll deliver the sword tomorrow. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Buffy. Get some rest you look tired."

As they walked to the door Buffy gave him one last smile before she left. Will watched her until she was out of sight. It was times like these that his heart was conflicted. He felt something for Buffy and also felt something for Elizabeth. He sighed and closed the door and went back to work.

POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC

**W**ill Turner arrived at the Governor's mansion precisely at the time he told Buffy he would. Even though Buffy had teased him about seeing Elizabeth in her new dress it was the reason he chose that time. He knew if nothing else he would catch a glimpse of her as he walked back to his work. He was dressed in his best wanting to make an impression on Elizabeth and her father. Will stood in the hall waiting for the Governor to come down. It had only taken the servant a few minutes to get Governor Swann and he soon heard footsteps coming down the steps.

"Mr. Turner, good to see you again."

"Good day sir. I have your order."

Will speaks as he places the box that he is carrying down on the table. He lifted the lid to reveal the Commodore's new sword.

"The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may."  
The Governor handed him the sword and he showed the Governor how well the blade worked.

"Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade."  
Will tosses it into the air to show the Governor and catches it. He presents the blade to him.

"Impressive. Very impressive. Now, now. Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass your compliments on to your master."

"I shall." Will said as he finished putting the sword back in the box. "A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."  
Both the Governor and Will turned and looked up to see Elizabeth coming down the stairs.

"Elizabeth." Her father said softly as if relieved to see that his daughter was ready to go.

"Will! It's good to see you. I had a dream about you last night" Elizabeth said upon descending the stairs.

"About me?" Will asked.

"Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to...?" The Governor said trying to deter his daughter's attention from Will.

"About the day we met, do you remember?"

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?"

Before either one of them could say anymore Buffy entered from the front door wearing a beautiful red dress. It was a rare occasion to see Buffy in a dress and at the Governor's insistence she found one that suited her and her needs. Buffy noticed Will's eyes lingered on her for a bit.

"The carriage is ready. We can leave whenever you are ready Governor Swann." Buffy told him trying not to look at Will.

"If you'll excuse us Mr. Turner, we must leave now if we don't want to be late."

"Good day Will." Elizabeth said and then quickly amended it upon hearing her father's grunt. "I mean Good day Mr. Turner."

Buffy watched as the Governor escorted his daughter out and Buffy and Will followed. Will watches as the three of them climb into the carriage. Buffy waves as the carriage drove off.

POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC

**B**uffy had been wandering through the crowd making sure there wasn't any kind of threat near. Norrington had wanted to talk and walk with Elizabeth so that left Buffy following behind at a much slower pace. Buffy had heard a rumor that Norrington was going to purpose to Elizabeth. She glanced toward Elizabeth to see her looking a bit pale as if she were trying to breathe. Suddenly before her eyes, Elizabeth fell over the edge and into the water. Cursing Buffy pulled at the bottom of her dress pulling it off to reveal the pants hidden underneath. Buffy ran toward the ledge and dove into water before anyone could stop her. Like Elizabeth Buffy missed the rocks. She spotted Elizabeth on the bottom of the ocean floor. At the same time Buffy reached Elizabeth so did a man that Buffy was sure was a pirate. They each took an arm and began swimming up. Buffy felt the evil vibe that vibrated through the ocean. The three of them made it to the surface and were helped to the top by two British soldiers. They laid her down on the deck.

"She's not breathing." One of them said.

"Move!" Both Buffy and the pirate said at the same time. The pirate tore off Elizabeth's dress and used his knife to cut off the corset.

"Shit! She's swallowed too much water."

Buffy says as she begins CPR. She was glad that Giles made Willow and her take those classes. By this time Norrington, Governor Swann and a good amount of soldiers had crowded around. Everyone was too busy watching Elizabeth cough up water to notice the pirate slip quietly away.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	2. Attack on Port Royal

Here's the next chapter and I hope you like as much as the first. I want to say Thank you to Cylon One for pointing out a few of my grammatical errors.

Thanks to all those who reviewed.

**N**ews had spread quickly through Port Royal about the afternoon's affairs. Upon hearing the news Will Turner rushed toward the cottage of his best friend. He knew that Buffy would sometimes stay there and sometimes she would stay at the mansion. As he rushed over the last hill he saw the small cottage. He approached taking deep breaths as images of Buffy in her dress popped back into his head. Knocking on the door of her cottage, he waited patiently.

"Will! What are you doing here?" Will noticed that Buffy was wrapped in the blue comforter of her bed and her hair was put up in a bun. She was shivering.

"I wanted to see if you were all right. I heard about what happened at the ceremony. You're shivering." He said as she moved back to allow him to enter.

"I'm okay. I can't seem to get warm again though."

"And I can see why. You should have a fire going. Go sit and I will get one started."

Buffy nodded and took a seat on her settee. She watched as Will moved to get a fire going for her. She took particularly great pleasure in watching him bend over.

"Commodore Norrington caught that pirate that helped you. It seems he had a brush with the East India Trading company. The Commodore's men caught him when he got drunk at the tavern and tried to steal a ship."

"I thought he was a pirate. Not a very good one if he got caught so easily."

Will shook his head in agreement. After a few more minutes there was a roaring fire.

"There you go. Why don't you lay back? I'm going to get one going in your room."

Will watched as Buffy laid her head back closing her eyes. He smiled as he moved to her bedroom to start a fire in the fireplace. When Buffy first arrived she had no idea how to start a fire so she had asked Will to teach her. Will chuckled as he thought about Buffy's first few attempts. Once he had the fire going, he returned to the main room to find Buffy fast asleep. The comforter that had been wrapped around her had fallen to the floor. Will smiled as he moved toward the couch. With all the gentleness of a mother picking up and carrying her baby, Will lifted Buffy off her couch. Without waking her he carried her into her bedroom. The room was much warmer as he laid her on the bed. Going back out to the front room he grabs the fallen comforter. Placing the comforter over her, he just stays and watches her for several minutes before leaving to return to work.

POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC POTC

**B**uffy felt warm and cozy as she slowly stretched and yawned. As she opened her eyes she realized she was in her room. At first she was confused at how she had gotten there, but then she smiled realizing that Will must have put her there. She got up and quickly handled her business before putting her shoes on to head toward the mansion. To get to the mansion Buffy had to go through town. She was at the edge of town when her ears picked up on the sounds of cannon fire and people screaming. Picking up her pace, she soon found herself in a mass of chaos. A group of pirates were looting and plundering the town. Buffy immediately went on the defensive as she moved to take care of a pirate who was manhandling a woman. Using her slayer strength she threw him toward a brick wall. She turned toward a group of pirates and saw Will fighting against them. He slays one and then a big pirate with a hook like weapon grabs him. The pirate raises his ax to kill Will and Buffy knew she had to act fast. Fate was on their side as a cannon ball was fired hitting the sign above the two. It came loose in a swinging motion hitting the pirate and sending him through the shop's window.

"Will, are you all right?" Will nodded. "I have to find Elizabeth and the Governor."

"Let's go." Will said grabbing her arm. They hadn't gotten very far when they heard a scream.

"Will! Buffy!"

"Elizabeth." Will whispered.

"Come on." Buffy said as the two began fighting their way to where Elizabeth was.

Another round of cannon fire was heard as they fought to get closer to the ones taking Elizabeth. The cannon shots that were fired hit the building in front of them causing debris to head straight for Will. Buffy knew that Will was focused on only getting to Elizabeth and didn't see the danger that was about to befall him and the pirate he was fighting. Buffy could have cared less about what happened to the pirate, but she loved Will and she wasn't about to let him get hurt. Using her slayer speed, she threw herself at both Will and the pirate. She knocked them both clear of the debris but wasn't fast enough to get her own self totally clear. Her foot had snagged between two rocks causing her to hit the ground hard, loosing consciousness from her head hitting the earth. Will shook his head trying to clear it as he stood up. The pirate had gotten up and began to run toward the docks. Will made to follow when he remembered Buffy. Turning around he felt as if his heart had stopped when he saw Buffy unconscious and her foot trapped beneath the debris.

"Buffy!"

Will called out as he moved to help his friend. He began moving the rocks glad to see that her foot was wedge between two rocks but it didn't look like any other rocks had fallen on top of it. Once her foot was free Will picked her up and began carrying her to the fort where he knew Governor Swann would be.

POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC

**A**s night gave way to day it found Buffy leaning against the wall to the fort. Her foot was only sprained and her head had been bandaged by the fort's doctor. Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann were trying to come up with what would be the best way to go about finding Elizabeth. Will was there too standing in front of the two looking not at all happy with them.

"They've taken Elizabeth. We must hunt them down. We must save her."

"And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it." Gov. Swann said looking like any father would.

"That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the Black Pearl when he was trying to steal a ship. He kept saying he had to get back to the Pearl." One of the soldiers said.

"Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it." Will said and Buffy could see he was getting angry.

"No...the pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies. Governor, we will establish their most likely course..." Norrington spoke as if his logic was as clear as the morning sky.

"That's not good enough!" Will yelled and Buffy knew it was time for her to intervene.

"Will!" She spoke his name sharply to get his attention as she forgot her crutches and hobbled over to her friend.

"Calm down. We'll find her. I'll find her. I promise you."

Buffy hugged him tightly around his waist slipping a small key into his pocket. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes hoping he knew what to do.

"You are right Buffy. I don't know what came over me. I better go see how the shop faired I have some work to be done. Good day Gentlemen. Good bye Buffy."

Will said and began to walk away. He took one last look at the group noticing that everyone but Buffy had gone back to work. He patted his pocket and winked at her.

POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC

**C**aptain Jack Sparrow was trying his best to open the door to his cell. The night before the dog had run off with the keys so he was stuck trying to pick the lock with a chicken bone. He quickly moved away upon hearing the door open. He was surprised to see that it wasn't a guard but a young man that looked familiar to him.  
"You. Sparrow."  
"Ey?" Sparrow calls out lifting his head from the spot he's laying at.

"You familiar with that ship? The Black Pearl?"

"I've heard of it."  
"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough. Therefore, its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're pirate, and I was told that you were trying to get back to that ship."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Never. They took someone very dear to me. The woman you helped save the day you were caught and I would like to get her back."

"Sorry mate not seeing a profit in it for me."

"That ship the Black Pearl, would you like to get back to it?" Jack nodded. "If you help me save Miss Swann then I promise that my friend and I will help you get to the ship."

"How would you get me out?" Jack asked considering what was being offered. "The keys run off."

"If I could get the door open would you help me?"

"What's your name?" Will looked at him curiously before answering.

"Will Turner." Jack grins realizing now why the boy looked so familiar.

"Will Turner...that's short for William, I imagine. Good strong name. No doubt named after your father eh?"

Will nods and Jack stands.

"I'll tell you what, Mr. Turner. I've changed my mind. You spring me from this cell, and in pain of death, I'll help you save your bonnie lass if you help me regain control of my ship. Do we have an accord?"

"Agreed." Will said shaking his hand.

"Now how do you plan on getting ole Jack out of her?"

"With this," said Will. He held up the key Buffy had given him.

"How did you get that?" Jack said trying to hold back his surprise.

"My friend slipped it to me. Let's go." Will said as he opened the door.

"Not without my effects."

Jack Sparrow grabbed his hat, sword, and gun from off of the barrel and the two moved swiftly and slyly.

POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC

**C**ommodore Norrington was having his men load the Interceptor with enough supplies for the journey. Since the Governor was going Buffy insisted that she go claiming that she would be fine by the time they caught up with the pirates and it was still her duty to protect the Governor. Norrington finally conceded and Buffy was on board settling herself in one of the rooms. She was laying on her bed her foot resting on a pillow, when she felt the ship begin to move.

Wanting to see what was going on Buffy left her crutches and hopped to the ladder. Hopping up each rung she made it up in time to see that they were pulling up to a ship. She continued her hobble until she was only a few feet from the Commodore.

"Commodore Norrington, what is going on?"

"It would seem that your friend Mr. Turner decided to be bold and broke the pirate out of jail. They are trying to steal the Dauntless. We're about to board them. I must insist that you return below since you are in no state to be of any help."

Buffy just nodded and began limping slowly back. Anyone who could see her face would have seen the small smile. She watched at first as Norrington and his men swung across to the Dauntless never seeing the two men swinging over to the Interceptor. Buffy ducked behind the stairs where she would be protected from any of Norrington's men that might be trying to shoot at the two men. Will was busy cutting the ropes and Jack came upon the stairs and gave a slight smile when he saw her. He didn't say anything but continued up to the helm. Buffy watched as Jack taunted Commodore Norrington. As the ship moved away from the Dauntless she heard Norrington's men firing and watched as Will ducked down. When he was sure that they were out of range he stood up. Seeing Will standing, Buffy used the wall to push herself up on to her good leg.

"Buffy, are you all right? Where are your crutches?" Will asked upon seeing her, rushing over to help support his friend in case she should fall.

"I'm fine Will and my crutches are below. When we started moving I wanted to see what was going on. Imagine my surprise when I saw you and Captain Sparrow here. However did you pull this off?"

"When I saw you hobble on board, I just knew we had to find away to get you with us. The rest was Jack's idea."

"The lad told me I have you to thank for my freedom. Where did you get a key to the cell when the mutt ran off with them?"

"From Commodore Norrington. I picked his pocket when I bumped into him this morning. You remember Will when you insisted I sit down."

Will nodded and laughed as he remembered the scene.

"So, where are we headed Captain Sparrow?" Buffy asked as she limped up the stairs. Will right behind her to catch her if she falls.

"To Tortuga Luv. We need a crew and some stock. The Interceptor was only about half way stocked when we took her."

"Okay, I'm going to head below."

Both men nodded and Sparrow watched as Will walked with her. He smiled at the dilemma he could see in young Turner's eyes. It was obvious that he cared for Buffy a lot, but they were also rushing off to save another woman which he claims to love. Jack thought how interesting this was going to be.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	3. Tortuga

**Here's the next part. I hope you like. Katherine Dubois is a fictional chacter I made up for this story and I don't reaaly know any slayers that might have come before Buffy but Katherine is mine.**

**T**he next day Buffy woke up and cautiously tested her ankle. She smiled when she felt that it was as good as new. She loved her Slayer healing. Getting dressed she headed down to the galley. She wasn't really that hungry so she searched for something light. In one of the barrels she found some red juicy apples to eat. Munching happily on her apple, she headed toward the deck where she saw Will and Jack talking. Her slayer hearing could hear that the conversation was about Will's father.

"Good morning Gents."

"Buffy!" Will's facing lighting up into a big smile. "How do you feel this morning?"

"A hundred percent better. You feel up to a little sword practicing today?"

"Are you sure Buffy? What about your head?"

"Stop worrying Will. I told you I was a fast healer, and you can barely see where I got hit at. Come on, I could really use the exercise. I took the liberty of stopping by your shop picking out a few of your finer swords. The bag is in my quarters underneath the bed."

Will nodded and began to head down below. Buffy watched him until she couldn't see him any more.

"Why don't you tell the lad how you feel luv? It's obvious that you want him." Jack asked from where he stood by the wheel.

"His heart belongs to another and she is a friend. I will let him choose who he wants. For now his friendship is all I have." Will returns and Buffy held back the laugh at seeing him struggling to carry the bag.

"When you said you helped yourself to a few swords I thought you meant three or four not thirty. You have enough swords in here for a small arsenal."

"It's only about half that amount. You know how much I love your craftsmanship. I kept seeing swords I liked." Buffy said with a pout.

Will couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she did that. It was a look she used whenever she thought he might be angry with her. On those rare occasions that he was mad at her one look at that pout and his bad mood melted away.

"I'm not mad at you so you can stop with that pouting this instance. I'm glad you like my work. Now are you ready to have at thee."

"You can be such a dork sometimes." She said with a smile and a half chuckle. "All right let me get a sword."

Buffy finished off her apple and then went to the bag and selected a sword. When she found the one she wanted the two moved to the middle of the deck. They touched swords and the two began fighting. Jack watched with interest as the two matched each other step for step. He stored this info away for later.

POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC

**T**he Interceptor arrived in Tortuga sometime after the sun had gone down. Jack was walking around as if he had returned home again. Both Buffy and Will held back laughs when a red-headed prostitute slapped him across the face. Ten seconds later a blonde came over and slapped him too. Buffy and Will were laughing but trying not look like they were. Their faces had big goofy grins on them and you would hear a chuckle slip out. They followed Jack as he made his way through the town. By the time they had arrived at their destination Will and Buffy had their laughter under control. Jack had stopped at the side of the building and picked up both the buckets handing one to Will. Jack filled his up and Will followed suit. They then followed Jack to where a man was sleeping against three large pigs. Jack threw his bucket of water at the man. He woke from the shock.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot! Mother's love!" He yelled looking up to see who dared disturb his sleep. "Jack ! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck."

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

Gibbs thought about that and Buffy could see that the only thought that came to this man's mind was he was getting a free drink.

"Aye, that'll about do it." Jack helps him up and as soon as Jack is clear Will throws the bucket of water he was holding at Gibbs. Buffy couldn't hold back her laughter this time as Gibbs shook his head like a dog would to dry its fur.

"Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell." Will tells him looking at Jack then Buffy.

"You've been hanging around me too long." Buffy continued to laugh.

POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC

**A**fter waiting for Gibbs to change into a dryer shirt the all headed over to the tavern. Jack and Gibbs took a seat. Buffy and Will stood a little ways from the table so that the men could talk. Both of them were listening intently.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of your'n?" They heard Gibbs ask.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl. I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it."

"Jack, it's a fool's errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl."  
"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew."

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one."

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?"

"Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" Jack says this whole he nods his head toward Will.

"The kid?"

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child, savvy?"

"Is he, now? Leverage, says you. I think I feel a change in the wind, says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."

Neither Buffy nor Will could hear Jack's last comment as the fighting and drunkenness had gotten out of hand. A big drunk burly man came up behind Buffy wrapping his arm around her and pulling her off of her feet. Buffy was momentarily surprised and let out a shriek.

"Let her go!" Will said as he hit the man square on his left cheek. There was enough force in it to make the drunken man let go of Buffy.

"Thanks. Duck!" Buffy said as she pulled him down to avoid being hit by her grabby drunk and kicked out with her foot. Her foot hit him in his chest and he flew back hitting two people. Both Buffy and Will turned as they were approached by some more drunks.

"Grab that bitch!" One of the men in front of Buffy called out.

"Now that's not very nice. You don't even know me yet." Buffy said with a mock pout but her eyes were that of the slayer. She quickly charged into battle and was hitting and kicking the pirates with just a little of her strength. She wanted to knockthem out but not really hurt them. All too soon it seemed like half the bar was coming after them. Jack and Gibbs watched their eyes mostly focused on Buffy.

"She fights as if the devil himself were after her." Gibbs said as he continued to watch. Jack nodded taking in what he was seeing.

"NO!"

Buffy cried out as she saw Will get hit hard in the back of the head and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Jack! Grab Will and get him out of here!"

Buffy yelled as she took a group out with a round house kick. Jack grabbed the unconscious Will throwing him over his shoulder. Buffy continued too fight throwing a man into a group to clear the way for Jack to make it to the door with Will. She continued to fight making her way to the door. Finally, when she was close enough she did a roundhouse kick taking out a lot of the pirates that were trying to surround her and then ran to catch up with Jack and Gibbs.

POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC

**T**hey had all gone back to the ship. Jack had carried Will all the while wondering about the blonde who was walking in front of them. When they reached the ship Jack put Will down in to the room Will had been using. Buffy had followed him wanting to see if Will was okay.

"What are you?" Jack Sparrow asked.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked knowing that Jack was talking about her special abilities.

"Don't be coy with me luv. We both know how you threw that fellow."

"Just got lucky. I mean there is a reason I'm the Governor's bodyguard. I'm good at what I do."

"If I didn't know better Luv, I would say you are her."

"Who?" Buffy asked interested in who this pirate thought she was.

"Like Katherine Dubois, she called herself…what was it again…ahh now I remember the chosen one."

Buffy hope that her face hadn't given anything away but she couldn't help be surprised that Jack knew about Slayers. She knew from the watcher diaries that Giles had made her read that Katherine Dubois was indeed a slayer and had been one of the slayers that Spike had killed.

"Chosen one as in the Slayer? I've heard the stories but never thought she was real."

Buffy hoped he was buying the act she was putting on. She took a seat on the bed by the unconscious Will.

"Oh she's very real. I just haven't figured out how you can be a slayer when there's only one." Jack's eyes grew wide as he thought about what he knew about how Slayers are called.

"She's not Jack. I'm going to tell you something that I haven't told anybody including Will and if it get out then I'll hang you by your testicles from the nearest yardarm. Do I make myself clear?"

"As clear as the sea luv."

Jack smiled one of his charming smiles when he notices how nervous she had become and how she begun stroking Will's hair.

"You're right; I am a slayer but not the one of this time period. Believe it or not I from a different time period and I have been sent to this time by a demon that managed to get a lucky shot in and pushed me into a portal. The end result was me ending up here floating on a piece of wood in the middle of the ocean. So now that you know my story how do you know about slayers?"

"I met Katherine during my travels. She was incredibly strong, super fast and threw me off the ship when the ship I was with attacked her vessel. Even with her there we managed to sink the ship. After that Katherine and I became good acquaintances."

Buffy and Jack continued to talk neither one the wiser that Will had returned to consciousness listening to what they said. Plus Will was enjoying Buffy's touch on his hair.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. Finding A Crew

**This is my web group where I always post my stories first on my yahoo group and the link can be found in my profile.**

**Here is the next chapter of the story and I hope you like it. Please review they always help make the inspiration come sooner.**

POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC

**T**he sun was shining brightly in Tortuga the next day. There were barely in clouds in the sky as Buffy followed behind Jack, Gibbs and Will. Gibbs was taking them to the dock to meet the new crew.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot." Gibbs said as they passed by each one.

Buffy looked at them thinking Gibbs must have scraped the bottom of the barrel to find this lot.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked not sure he believed that he was trusting Elizabeth's safety to this crew. Buffy saw the look and knew what he was thinking.

"Trust me." She said softly in his ear even though she had some doubt of her own.

Will looked at her and smiled slightly nodding his head. His eyes lingered a few minutes more loving how she looked in the sun light. Shaking his head slightly his thoughts returned to Elizabeth and to what was going on in front of him. Gibbs and Jack had stopped in front of an older scraggly pirate with a parrot on his shoulder.

"You, sailor!" Jack called to the pirate.

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs replied.

"Mr. Cotton... do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton ! Answer, man!" Jack demanded when he didn't answer.

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." Even Buffy squirmed a bit at seeing the man with no tongue in his mouth.

"Eww! Close your mouth and promise never to show me again. I've seen some nasty things but just let me say double Eww!"

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

"Mostly, we figure, that means "yes."

"Of course it does," said Jack. "Mr. Cotton 's... parrot. Same question."

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" The parrot squawks again.

"Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proved they're mad." Will told Jack.

"Then they've gotten the perfect Captain then." Buffy mumbled.

"And what's the benefit for us?"

A voice that was obviously female spoke. Buffy looked at Jack to see a look of dread pass across his face. She watched as Jack lifted the hat to reveal the long flowing black hair.

"Anamaria." The woman who Jack had called Anamarie slaps him across the face hard. Buffy laughs.

"I like her."

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either." Will asked.

"No, that one I deserved."

"You stole my boat!"

"Actually…" She slaps him again and Buffy is laughing so hard now that tears are forming in her eyes.

"I really like her." Will nods sightly.

"…borrowed." Jack continued as if nothing had been spoken. "Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one." Anamaria looks as if she is ready to slap him again but contains herself. She points at Jack as she speaks.

"I will."

Buffy now has her laughter under control and decides to move this along by stepping up beside Anamaria.

"A better one like that one over there." Buffy points to the Interceptor.

"What one?" Jack and Will say at the same time both having similar gaping mouths.

"She's a far better ship than anything Jack would probably give you. They she's the fastest thing on the sea. What say you?"

Anamarie thinks about before giving Buffy a smile and saying aye. The crew shortly follows with their own shouts. They start heading to the row boats.

"I can't believe you just did that." Will said looking at her in awe.

"What? Norrington won't miss it and besides I thought it would be faster than watching Jack get slapped over and over again. Though I could probably watch that for hours, but we have a mission to continue with. We should get moving. They already have a huge lead on us."

"No, no, no, no, no, its frightful bad luck to bring women aboard, sir." Gibbs muttered to Jack and Will.

"I've already been on board so get used to it Gibbs it's a new day." Buffy said looking back throwing them a smile.

POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC

**O**nce the crew was aboard Jack took out his compass and watched as the compass needle began to spin hurriedly. Jack barked orders and the crew jumped to comply. The sailing had been going smoothly until everyone noticed that they were heading toward some really dark clouds. The storm hit them immediately. The thundered rumbled loudly as the waves rocked the boat so hard that it threatened to tip them over. All available crew scrambled to keep the ship afloat. The storm was a big one and the rain was coming down drenching everyone above deck. Buffy took a deep breath as another wave splashed onto the deck sweeping most of the crew off their feet. The ship shook violently and Buffy could see that the pirate she had come to know as Marty was clinging to a rope. His body had been lifted off the ground and was swinging dangerously.

"Let me help." Buffy yelled over the raging storm.

She grabbed the rope and using her slayer strength began to pull. Soon Marty's feet were touching the ground and he moved to tie off the sail. He let go of the rope and they both were about to move to help others when the boat shook violently making just about anyone who wasn't holding on fall to the deck. As they were about to get up another huge wave hit the boat. Buffy and Marty felt themselves being carried with the wave toward the boat's edge. Marty had grabbed Buffy's legs hoping that their combined weight would keep them on board.

"This time I've got you."

He yelled but Buffy knew his effort was in vain as another wave began to carry them both over the edge. Using her slayer reflexes, Buffy grabbed the edge with her left hand. Marty was still holding on to her legs and their combined weight slammed hard in to the side of the ship.

"Whatever you do don't let go!" Buffy yelled.

"I'm starting to slip." Marty yelled back.

She dug her nails into the wood as the wood was slick and she knew she had to hang on.

"Try to reach my right hand."

Buffy said as she leant as far as she could. Their fingertips touched but she couldn't grasp his hand and her other was beginning to slip as well. Her right hand was finally able to grasp Marty's.

"When I tell you let go of my legs. I'm going to swing you toward the deck. Ready?"

Marty nodded. "Let go!"

Marty did and Buffy began swinging him. Another wave hit them and Buffy coughed out the excess water. When she was sure she could do it she swung Marty up one last time and let go. She watched as he flew up and over the deck. Now being considerable lighter Buffy began to pull herself up. She had just reached the top when the boat shook violently and she finally lost her holding and began to fall.

"I've got you." Buffy felt a hand grab her wrist and smiled. She looked up to see Will, Marty, and Gibbs. Will gave her a soggy smile as he hoisted her up and back onto the deck. The ship shook again and Will held onto her tightly.

"That was a nice catch. I was sure I was going to fall to Davy Jones Locker." Buffy said loving the feel of Will's touch being so close.

"Never, as long as I am around." Will told her as he moved several strands of wet hair out of her face.

"That's good to know. Come on, we still have a storm to weather."

Will nodded and reluctantly let go of her. He watched Buffy and Marty head toward the opposite end of the ship. He then looked toward Jack who had a look that Will couldn't recognize.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?"

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?" Gibbs told Will as they tied another sail rope.

Jack is looking at his compass and turns the wheel quickly. Gibbs makes his way to where Jack was at.

"We should drop canvas, sir."

"She can hold a bit longer."

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?"

"We're catching up." Jack said with a smile.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**


	5. Making a Stand

**A**fter changing her clothes Buffy sulked in her cabin for a bit. The last few weeks had been wonderful having Will practically all to herself. Not that she wasn't glad that Elizabeth was safe but she knew where Will's heart lie. It was times like these that she wished she was back home in Sunnydale where she could fight a vamp and workout her frustrations. Wanting to take her mind off it she went up on deck wanting to keep watch for the Black Pearl. Grabbing her blanket and wrapping it around her shoulders she took the long way around wanting to avoid seeing Will and Elizabeth together. She headed toward the aft and stood there looking over at the see.

"How ya feelin?" Marty asked as he came to stand by her.

"I'm fine, just a little cold."

"You don't look fine. You actually look sad, mad, and frustrated. You should tell him."

"Does everybody on this ship know I like him? Am I that obvious?"

"Well I think there may be a few of the crew in the galley that don't know." He smiled and Buffy couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not that simple Marty. He's been in love with Elizabeth for eight years. Ever since I met him he's been in love with her and I made a vow to myself that I wouldn't interfere. If the only way I can be with him is as a friend then that's what I'll take." Marty just nodded knowing how she felt.

"Shit! We have company coming."

"Where?" Marty asked as he strained to look.

Buffy pointed in the direction of where she could see the Pearl. The ship was now just in range to be detected by normal human eyes. Marty ran to tell Gibbs. Buffy then heard Gibbs call out.

"Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got."

"What's happening?" Elizabeth asked.

"We got company coming in the form of some really mean undead pirates, and it look like their coming fast." Buffy told her pointing to the Pearl.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean." Elizabeth stated matter-of-factly. Ana-Maria looked down at her from the helm.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us."

"Ana-Marie, we're shallow on the draft, right?" Buffy asked as an idea formed in her head.

"Aye. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?"

"The lass be right. We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough." Gibbs said looking at Buffy with a bit of admiration.

"Lighten the ship, stem to stern!" Ana-Maria yells.

"Anything that we can afford to lose...see that it's lost."

"Elizabeth I need you to go below and lock yourself in one of the cabins. If this doesn't work I don't want to be explaining to your father about how you got hurt fighting."

"No, we're going to need all the help we can get. I'm staying!"

Buffy saw the look of defiance in her eyes and knew she wasn't going to win this argument.

"Okay, but if anything happens to you I will not be the one to explain this to your father."

Buffy tells her as she sees Will come topside just in time to see the Pearl take out long oars and began rowing to make themselves faster.

"It was a good plan...up 'till now." Ana-Maria told her.

"Gibbs ! We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!" Will demanded.

"With what? We threw all the cannonballs over board." Ana-Maria reminded him.

"Anything. Everything! Anything we have left."

"Will's right. I'm not going down without a fight. If they want us they're gonna have to fight to get us." Buffy spoke in her Slayer voice and even the pirate crew knew not to mess with that voice.

"Load the guns! Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will!" Everyone began following Gibb's orders. The cannons were being loaded with everything they could find.

"The Pearl is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target."

"Lower the anchor on the right side. On the starboard side!" Buffy told them her eyes gleaming once again.

"It certainly has the element of surprise." Will said looking at Buffy.

"Exactly. They won't know what hit them."

"You're daft, Buffy! You both are!" Ana-Maria said pointing to Buffy and Will.

"Daft like Jack ! Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!" Gibbs barked.

Buffy moved toward the rail so she could watch to let Ana-Maria know when to let.

"Wait for it…Let go. "

Anna-Maria did and the ship swung around looking as if it might ram the Pearl. The Pearl's crew moved following whatever order Barbossa gave them. Soon both ships were side by side. While the ship had been turning, Buffy had run to her cabin to grab her bag of swords. She tossed one to Will, handed one to Elizabeth, and took two for herself. She then grabbed a gun ready to fire on the cursed crew. It was Will who gave the order.

"Now!"

"Fire all!" Buffy heard Elizabeth yell.

Buffy was never one for liking guns but it didn't mean she didn't know how to use them and use them well. She took aim shooting a pirate in the head. She knew it wouldn't hurt him for long. Besides breaking the curse itself there was only one sure fire way Buffy knew to get these cursed pirates to stop and that was to behead them. She had learned from Giles that if there was no other way to kill it a beheading would always work.

"We could use a few more ideas, lass." Gibbs said coming up beside Will who was next to her.

"Your turn." Elizabeth said seeing that Buffy was out of ideas at the moment.

"We need us a devil's dowry."

"We'll give them her." Ana-Maria says pointing her pistol at Elizabeth.

"You do that and I won't hesitate to send every crewmember on this ship to meet Davy Jones."

Buffy's eyes blazed with the essence of the slayer. Both Gibbs and Ana-Maria knew that this was no mere threat and Ana-Maria released her instantly.

"She's not what they're after." Will speaks as Elizabeth reaches for the medallion that is not there.

"The medallion!"

"I'll get it." Will tells Elizabeth. He turned to Buffy. "Keep her safe."

"I will." Buffy said with a nod as she watches Will head below.

POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC

**T**he crew continued to give everything they had. Buffy knew that they were going to be boarded any moment. Her slayer hearing picked up Barbossa talking.

"Hands, grapnels, at the ready. Prepare to board! Bring me that lass!" Buffy looked up to see that he was pointing at her.

"I told you if you want me come and get me but it won't be easy!" Buffy yelled hoping he heard her over the cannon fire. A well placed hit from a cannon ball had brought down the mast of the Interceptor.

"Forward clear to the powder magazine. And the rest of you, bring me the medallion!"

Barbossa's men began boarding the Interceptor. They spilt up into three different groups. One group went in search of the medallion. The second group headed toward the powder magazine, and the last group came after Buffy and the crew. Instantly the slayer in Buffy came out feeling it had been cooped up far too long. She began kicking out and throwing punches as hard as she could. Picking up her swords she began fighting trying to take every chance she could to cut one of their heads off. Every once in a while she would glance around looking for Elizabeth. She saw her surrounded by two pirates who grabbed her roughly. Buffy moved toward her reaching her the same time Jack did.

"That's not very nice."

"Pick on someone your size."

Jack and Buffy hit the two pirates at the same time sending to the deck.

"Where's the medallion?" Where's Will?" Both Jack and Buffy asked.

"He must still be below."

Elizabeth and Buffy ran toward the grate that leads below. Parts of the mast had fallen on top of it. Jack had saw the monkey with the medallion and chased after it.

"Will...Will!" Elizabeth yelled and they both looked down.

"Elizabeth! Buffy!"

"Don't worry, I'll get you out." Buffy said as she grasped the wooden mast. She slowly began to lift it and Elizabeth couldn't believe her eyes. "Elizabeth! Duck!"

Elizabeth dropped all the way down to the floor as Buffy threw the mast at a group of pirates that were coming toward them. She then quickly pulled the grate off and reached down for Will who was trying to climb up on the debris.

"I've got you." She pulls him out and onto the deck. Elizabeth immediately runs to him and hugs him. "Come on! We've got to get out of here."

Will grabs Elizabeth's hand and the trio turns to run only to find that they are surrounded by Barbossa's pirates. They did the only thing they could and surrendered.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Who's Rescuing Who?

**HERE YOU GO FOLKS THE NEXT CHAPTER. THEY WILL PROBABLY ONLY BE ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!**

POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC

**W**hen Buffy finally awoke she was a bit disoriented at first and it didn't get better when she realized she couldn't see. She had tried to remove the offending object that covered her eyes only to find that her hands were immobile above her head. Her feet were also immobile by what she thought was a chain attached to the floor. A gag had been placed in her mouth preventing her speaking or even taking a breath through it. She heard the door to the room open and she concentrated on using her smell and hearing. "How do you like your accommodations lass?"

She tensed when one of Barbossa's hands touched her body.

"How does it feel to know that you're my new prize and as soon as the curse is broken I'm going to claim that prize?"

Buffy tried to speak but the words were muffled by the gag. She was sure Barbossa knew what she had said because he chuckled and touched her leg in a caressing motion.

"When I return, you will be mine."

Buffy heard his footsteps receded and the sound of the door closing. She heard him call out to drop anchor and she knew that they had arrived back at the Isla de Muerta. She tried to tug on her restraints only to find they left her no room to maneuver. Buffy wasn't sure how she was going to get free but she knew it was going to have to be soon if she was going to save Will. With the blindfold over her eyes Buffy wasn't sure how much time had passed but her enhanced hearing could pick up the sound of something happening on deck. She was sure that she heard that damn monkey screech at something. Then all was quiet again. Buffy tried once again in a futile effort to get free from her bonds. She stopped struggling with a big sigh of disappointment and her mind thought of what she would do to Barbossa the minute he unbound her.

"We'd best check on the girl. The captain will have our hides if she were to escape."

She heard one of the pirates that was still on board speak and could hear their footsteps getting closer when there was a sound of something crashing into something else. Now there were many footsteps and Buffy's heart began to sink at the thought of the crew returning already. The door to the cabin opened.

"Lass!" Gibbs called out at the same time Marty and Elizabeth called out "Buffy!"

"We need to get her down from there. Gibbs get underneath her and I'll see if I can lower her. We need to get these chains off!" Anna-Maria barked orders as she found the pulley system to lower the chain.

"Easy lass, Ole Gibbs got you."

Gibbs lowered her slowly to the floor and took off the blindfolded. Buffy was glad that it was night and only a few lanterns had been lit. It didn't hurt her eyes as much. With her still bound hands she pulled the gag from her mouth.

"Thanks. Think one of you can get these off of me?" Buffy asked her muscle hurt from being in the same position for too long to try and break her chains on her own.

Besides she didn't want these people knowing all her secrets. Anna-Maria took out a set of lock picks as did Marty and they soon had Buffy free from both sets of restraints.

"Help me up. I've got to get to Will before that bastard Barbossa kills him. Why don't you guys come with me? Once we end the curse you lot can take some of the other treasures that have been stored there." Buffy knew what she was doing. She always knew the right amount of charm and pout to put in to get someone to do what she wanted. It was Mister Cotton's parrot that spoke.

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the Sails!" The group looked at one another, thinking about the offer as Buffy moved toward the long boats.

"Anyone who's coming better hurry." Buffy said as she lowered the boat. She climbed down as did Elizabeth, Marty, Ana-Maria, and Cotton

POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC

**B**uffy ran down the path not waiting to see if the others were following. As she entered the cavern she immediately took in the situation. The crazy pirate who had been lobbing bombs in Port Royal was about to lob one at an un-expecting Will who was fighting off another pirate. Buffy quickly picked up a heavy golden serving platter and threw it hard at the pirates head. The pirates head flew off upon impact and the body crumpled to the ground with the bomb still in hand. The bomb blew sending pieces everywhere. When the bomb exploded everyone stopped and just looked up.

"Honey, I'm home and I brought friends." Buffy said as the others caught up with her. The fighting between Barbossa and Jack began again and then the remaining pirates began to attack the crew. Buffy grabbed a long golden staff and used it like a sword to fight with. She watched as Elizabeth ran to Will. He looked at her and Buffy could see that his eyes held nothing but love for her. She squashed the green-eyed monster that was threatening to surface, and began attacking her pirate more intensely. Will and Elizabeth began helping Marty and Cotton. Buffy took off the head of the pirate she was fighting and turned to see Will heading toward the chest full of coins. Elizabeth was following a bit slower not being able to maneuver on the rocky terrain. Buffy moved to help and wasn't far from Elizabeth when they both heard the click of the gun. Buffy looked to see that Barbossa had his gun on Elizabeth and Jack had his on Barbossa. Buffy used her slayer speed and moved to tackle Elizabeth. Two shot went off simultaneously.

POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC

**W**ill dropped the coins in with the rest and watched as the shot that Jack took affected Barbossa. When Barbossa fell to the ground that was when Will finally turned and his eyes immediately sought out Elizabeth who was getting up. Will jogged over to her.

"Elizabeth? Are you okay?" He asked his hands on her arms.

"I'm fine thanks to Buffy. She pushed me out of the way."

"Where is Buffy?" Will and Elizabeth looked around as did Ana-Maria and Marty. Cotton held the one surviving pirate at bay.

"Over here! She's been shot!" Marty called out from behind a pile of treasure.

Elizabeth and Will rushed over to where Marty had called from. Will stopped abruptly upon seeing her. It felt as if his heart had stopped because he was sure that she was dead.

Her face was pale and she didn't look as if it she was breathing. Will dropped to his knees and placed his ear on her chest. He could just hear the faint beat of her heart.

"She's alive!" Will exclaimed as he takes off his shirt pressing it to her wound.

"_Will?"_ Her voice was barely above a whisper and was full of pain. "_Elizabeth?"_

"She's fine. You saved her." Will saw the relieved look in Buffy's eyes and they began to close. "Buffy! Don't you leave me! Don't you leave me! I love you! Do you hear me? I love you!"

Buffy's eyes had closed and she was ready to rest but three little words brought her back. With a struggle, she opened her eyes.

"_Love me?" _She asked looking into his eyes.

"Yes, I love you."

"_Love you too."_

"Will, lad, the lass needs a doctor." Jack said touching his shoulder.

"We need to get her back to the Dauntless. There's a doctor there." Elizabeth spoke hoping she had kept her voice even.

Will nodded and gently lifted Buffy into his arms. With the help of Jack and Elizabeth, they were able to get Will standing. He moved swiftly toward one of the boats. When he reached the boat he settled Buffy at one end. Elizabeth got in beside her and held the shirt to the wound. Will and Jack pushed the boat into the water and Will climbed in rowing as fast as he could.

POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC

**A SMALL CLIFFHANGER BUT I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF. **

_**WILL BUFFY AND WILL LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER OR WILL TRAGEDY STRIKE LEAVING WILL ANGRY AND DESOLATE? ONLY TIME WILL TELL.**_

**REVIEW!!!!**


	7. The End

**E**lizabeth carried a tray of food toward the cabin Buffy was residing in. She had seen very little of Will or Buffy since they had returned to the Dauntless four days ago. Buffy's wound had become infected and she had become very sick. Will hadn't left her side and Elizabeth hadn't felt the need to visit. She had issues of her own that she needed to take care of first. Will's declaration of love for Buffy had hurt her and it was her father who suggested she talk to him. Knocking on the door she heard Will's quiet "enter".

"Elizabeth."

"Doctor Smith said you hadn't eaten anything today." She held out the tray to him. "How is she?"

"Thanks." He said taking the tray and setting it to the side. "Doctor Smith says her infection is clearing up and her fever is down. I just wish she would wake up."

Will said as he once again dipped the cloth into the water and gently began to wipe down her face. Elizabeth noticed what care he took as he gently wiped her face. Returning the cloth to the bowl again he rang it out before letting it rest on her forehead. He picked up Buffy's hand and held it.

"Do you think we can talk?"

"About what?" Will knew what she wanted to talk about but was deliberately being obtuse.

"About when you knew you loved Buffy?"

"I guess I have always loved her but I didn't know until I saw her lying there. I thought she was dead and for a brief moment it felt like my heart would never be the same."

The two sat quietly looking at Buffy before Will turns and looks Elizabeth in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know, and you didn't. I have been thinking a lot these past four days about how I felt for you and I realized that my infatuation with you was no more than childhood dreams. I have always been fascinated by pirates and we first met I thought you might have been one. You will always be my friend and I don't want you to worry about me. Commodore Norrington has asked me to marry him and I have accepted."

"That's wonderful news. I only hope that I get a chance to ask Buffy to marry me."

"Buffy's going to wake up soon. I know it." She hugged Will and he returned the hug before Elizabeth left him alone with Buffy again.

POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC

**I**t was hours later when Buffy slowly opened her eyes. Her cabin was dark except for the soft glow of the lantern that was turned on low. She could just make out the sleeping form of Will who laid with his head on the bed his hands still clutching her left one. She gave his hand a slight squeeze. Will only mumbled something unintelligent in his sleep not even coming close to waking. Buffy really hated to wake him but she really needed a drink.

"Will…Will…" Buffy called out hoarsely as she moved the hand he was holding hoping to wake him.

Will groaned and Buffy was glad to see that he was waking up. He released her hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes. His head immediately turned to look at her.

"Buffy! You're awake!"

"Wat-er." She rasped out.

"It's been sitting so it's a little warm but should do to quench your thirst. Let me help you sit up."

Buffy watched Will and thought he looked like a kid in a candy shop as he moved to help her sit up and handed her the water. She drank it gratefully.

"Thanks, how long have I been out?"

"A little over four days. You've been very sick. For a while there Doctor Smith didn't think you were going to make it. How do you feel?"

"A little tired and hungry but better." She loved her slayer healing. "You look like you could use some sleep. You've been here all this time haven't you?"

"Yes, I couldn't leave until you were awake to hear me say…" Will paused reaching into his vest pocket and pulling out a gold ring with a single green stone. "Buffy, will you marry me?"

"Will?" Buffy was to say the least stunned. "Are you sure? I mean what about Elizabeth?"

"I am very sure. When I saw you lying there the first thing I thought was that you were dead.

It was at that moment that I realized who I loved more. It was that same moment that I felt that my heart break because I just knew I had waited too long. I've had a lot of time to think these past four days and I told myself that when you awoke I wasn't taking any chances."

"There are things about me that you need to know Will. I'm not a normal girl like Elizabeth. I'm probably the farthest you could get from being a proper lady. I…"

Will smiled as he leaned in and quickly placed a kiss on her lips. Buffy returned the kiss and when the two broke apart they were both smiling.

"I already know about where you come from. I overheard you the night you told Jack, but I knew from the first day I met you that you were something special. Buffy Anne Summers, will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?"

"Yes! Yes, there's nothing I want more." Buffy said as Will slipped the ring on her finger. Once the ring was on her finger Buffy wrapped her arms around Will and kissed him passionately.

"It's beautiful. This must have cost a fortune."

"It was my mother's. She gave to me when I was but a young lad. My father had given it to her before they were married. She told me that he had given it to her as a form of protection, and now it's protecting the greatest treasure of all."

"Oh Will, that's so sweet. I'll wear it always."

POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC

**T**he next morning Buffy felt good enough to get dress wanting to get out of her cabin. The only problem with getting dress was that she didn't have anything to change into. The clothes she had had on she assumed had been cut off her when she was shot. Whatever clothes she had brought with her had been destroyed when Barbossa destroyed the Interceptor. She had been left in her britches but little else. Wrapping the sheet from the bed around her she was about to venture out when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open." She called out. The door slow opened with caution to reveal Will who she had sent to his own cabin to get some much needed rest.

"I thought you might need something to wear."

Will handed her the pair of pants she had been wearing and a white shirt which she was sure belong to one of Norrington's men.

"Thanks. I thought my pants had been cut along with my shirt when the doctor operated."

"No, but they were covered in blood. Elizabeth did her best to wash it out."

"I'll have to thank her. Give me a few minutes to get dressed and then we'll get some breakfast."

He nodded backing out of the door. Buffy quickly dressed and tried to make her hair look semi descent. She opened up the door to find Will waiting patiently.

"You look beautiful." Will said kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks but I think you're a little biased. Let's go eat. I'm starving."

Will and Buffy walked together toward the mess hall. They got some food from the cook and found a place to sit. Once they ate the two headed toward the deck. Commodore Norrington was at the helm and motioned for the two to come to him.

"Miss Summers, It is good to see that you are out and about."

"Thank you Commodore. I'm still quite sore but I feel better than I did. I heard that Elizabeth accepted your marriage proposal. Congratulations."

"Thank you Miss Summers. Word has spread across the ship that young Mr. Turner has also proposed to you. I believe congratulations are in order to both of you as well."

"Thank you Commodore," replied Will.

Buffy had been stunned that the Commodore knew about Will proposing and wondered how he found out. Will took her hand and the two began to head to rail to look over at the water. Governor Swann and Elizabeth approached them.

"Mr. Turner. Miss Summers. It's good to see you looking better."

"I feel better thank you sir." Buffy told Elizabeth and her father.

"So is what I heard true that Will proposed to you?" Elizabeth asked excitedly.

"Yes, but how did you find out? I only woke up during the middle of the night and we haven't had the chance to tell anyone."

"Apparently one of the Commodore's men has the room next to yours, and the walls are paper thin, and this is a small ship. Congratulations you two."

"Thank you Elizabeth." Will spoke taking Buffy's hand in his.

"Well Mr. Turner it is a good thing then that I have decided to pardon you for crimes in piracy since it helped save Elizabeth's life and as long as you don't engage in anymore acts of piracy."

"Thank you Governor." Will said with a small grin. "I am more than content with being a simple blacksmith as long as Buffy is at my side."

"Always." Buffy told him.

She watched Elizabeth during the whole conversation and was glad to see that she didn't seem upset or jealousy about Will choosing her.

"That's good to hear Mr. Turner. Very good to hear."

**THE END**

THAT'S THE END OF THIS STORY AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT. I'M THINKING OF DOING A SEQUEL WHICH HAS BUFFY AND WILL EITHER FOLLOWING DEAD MAN'S CHEST OR WILL GETTING TO SEE WHAT THE FUTURE IS ALL ABOUT.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**


End file.
